


Серым небо будет потом

by fandom Agatofandom 2020 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: Childhood, Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Memories, Paint Tool SAI, RPF, Slice of Life, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/fandom%20Agatofandom%202020
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Серым небо будет потом

[ ](https://imageban.ru/show/2020/07/20/97e958a5b736477a4d4456a7c58fbd8c/png)


End file.
